Come dance with me
by Chocoboco
Summary: Ich werde mich bemühen die Charas nicht zu OOC darzustellen. Der 6. Band wird nicht berücksichtigt soll heißen: Dumbledore lebt noch weil er mit seinen bekloppten Ideen ungemein wichtig für den Anfang dieser Geschichte ist.Übrigens eingeordnet in Romance
1. Prolog

Prolog

Es geschah an irgendeinem Abend, an irgendeinem Ort, fern von dem Teil der Gesellschaft, der bei dem anderen als „Muggelgesellschaft" bekannt ist.

Es geschah etwas ganz und gar außergewöhnliches, was weder die Muggel noch die Zauberer geglaubt hätten, wenn sie es nicht mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen hätten:

Zwei Zauberer verliebten sich ineinander - zwei Zauberer von denen niemand je geahnt hätte, dass sie eines Tages auch nur miteinander sprechen würden ohne sich gegenseitig bis aufs Blut zu hassen.

Ihre Liebe sollte mit vielen Hindernissen und Schwierigkeiten belastet sein und es würde ein langer Weg sein bis sie letztendlich (oder vielleicht auch nie) zueinander finden sollten.

Ihre Namen sind Severus Snape und Harry Potter.

Snape ist zu dem Zeitpunkt, indem alles seinen Anfang nimmt, Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts und , na ja, Todesser...

Harry ist mittlerweile in der 7. Klasse und will noch immer Auror werden.

Dieses hier ist die Geschichte dieser beiden. Und wie die meißten großen Geschichten, beginnt auch diese – wo auch sonst? – in Hogwarts...


	2. Ein lange vergessenes Ritual

**Fett geschrieben sind meine Kommentare **und _kursiv die Gedanken der Charas._ Viel Spaß

Ein lange vergessenes Ritual

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder?", wunderte sich Ron, als er über die tuschelnde Menschenmenge hinweg auf das schwarze Brett schielte. „Tanzwettbewerb für alle Lehrer und Schüler ab der 5. Klasse!" „Wie bitte?", kam es gleichzeitig aus Harrys und Hermiones Mund. „Ja zu Weihnachten", antwortete Ron, „aber hört mal zu, es wird noch schlimmer! Die Paare werden durch ein neuartiges Wahlverfahren zufällig und willkürlich ausgewählt. Dabei kann es auch zu gleichgeschlechtlichen oder Lehrer/Schüler-Paaren kommen. Die Teilnahme im Falle einer Auslosung ist bindend. Zudem wird ein Journalist des Tagespropheten anwesend sein um über den Wettbewerb zu berichten."

„Waaaaaaaaas?" rief Harry entsetzt, „dann könnte es ja sein, dass ich mit Malfoy tanzen muss! Oder mit Dumbledore!"

„Bei Merlin! Nein! Lieber sterbe ich!" schnarrte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen.

Ron und Harry drehten sich abrupt um. Ron lief schon wieder einmal rot an, was grundsätzlich kein gutes Zeichen war. Die einzige die ihn in letzter Zeit bremsen konnte, sobald er einen Ausraster hatte - und das kam erstaunlich oft vor-, war Hermione.

„Ihr könnt ruhig miteinander tanzen, ihr Schwuchteln! Ich tanze sowieso mit Pansy..."

Ron, der bei dem Wort „Schwuchtel" endgültig zuviel bekommen hatte, wollte sich nun auf Malfoy stürzen, wurde allerdings sowohl von Harry als auch von Hermione festgehalten.

„Malfoy du widerlicher kleiner piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiep! **Anm.: Diese Stelle wurde von der Autorin dieser FF zensiert** Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" wütete er, als in eben diesem Moment ein äußerst schlecht gelaunt blickender Zauberer in schwarzen Roben und wehendem Umhang **Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen** die Eingangshalle betrat. „Weasley, Potter, Granger!", zischte er, „Solche Begriffe sind in Hogwarts untersagt, ebenso wie Prügeleien. 25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für Weasley. Freitag Abend um 8!".

Bei diesen Worten funkelte Snape wütend zu Harry. „Und überhaupt, was ist hier für ein Tumult? Seht zu, dass ihr in euren Unterricht kommt!" blaffte er in die Menge. „Hey Alter, ich glaub der hat das noch gar nicht gesehen" flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr. Harry nickte nur und meinte: „Hast Recht, lasst uns lieber schon mal zum Kerker runter gehen, sonst ergreift der Alte noch seine Chance und zieht uns noch mehr Punkte ab." Auch Hermione hatte nichts gegen Harrys Vorschlag einzuwenden und so gingen sie zum Kerker herunter. Harry schielte noch aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem „erfreulichen" Anschlag am schwarzen Brett und Snape, der nun gleich die Nachricht erhalten würde –die Menschenmenge hatte sich wundersamer Weise in Luft aufgelöst- und dachte besorgt an die kommende Zaubertränkestunde. _Die haben sich bestimmt alle aus dem Staub gemacht, weil sie keinen Bock auf den Ausraster des alten Giftmischers haben..._

Und tatsächlich kam der Zaubertränkeprofessor sogar für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt in den Klassenraum – und blass war er auch... **hähä**

Die folgende Zaubertrankstunde war mit Abstand eine der schrecklichsten in Harrys ganzem Leben. Gryffindor verlor noch weitere 40 Punkte, Dean und Seamus bekamen Strafarbeiten, Neville verließ heulend den Klassenraum und Harry kam, wie durch ein Wunder, ungeschoren davon. Er hatte „nur" 15 Punkte abgezogen bekommen...

Im Laufe des Tages bemerkten unsere Drei, dass auch viele andere Lehrer eher besorgt als fröhlich aussahen –nur Professor Flitwick war munter und summte ein Lied im Zauberkunstunterricht.

Abends waren sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer sehr nervös und gespannt auf die offizielle Ankündigung, die Dumbledore sicher nach dem Abendessen verlauten lassen würde. Beim Essen selbst war die Anspannung förmlich in der ganzen Halle zu spüren und jeder war mucksmäuschenstill, als der Schulleiter sich schließlich erhob.

„Liebe Schülerrinnen und Schüler ab der 5. Klasse, liebes Kollegium! Ich möchte sie bitten nach dem Essen noch kurz in der Halle zu bleiben. Ich würde mich gerne noch zu der Meldung am schwarzen Brett äußern, die sicherlich auch Grund für die überschwängliche Freude an den Tischen verantwortlich war." sagte Dumbledore mit einem , wie Harry fand, ziemlich unverschämt fröhlichem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

Bei der Gelegenheit schielte Harry noch kurz vorsichtig zu seinem Tränkelehrer herüber und bemerkte, nun selber ziemlich schadenfroh grinsend, dass dessen Gesicht inzwischen einen ziemlich beunruhigenden Grauton angenommen hatte. _Die bedauernswerte Arme die mit dem tanzen muss...In ihrer Haut möchte ich aber mal absolut nicht stecken._ Dass auf dem Zettel stand, dass auch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare möglich wären vergaß er...

Die jüngeren Schüler hatten mittlerweile alle die große Halle verlassen und der Rest schwieg still. „Sie fragen sich sicher alle, was ich mit diesem Tanzwettbewerb, von dem sie wohl mittlerweile alle gehört haben sollten, bezwecke" fing der Professor an, während er seine Schüler durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser anschmunzelte. _Aber absolut! So ein verdammter Blödsinn_, dachte Harry verstimmt. Und so wie er die Sache sah, war er mit dieser Meinung nicht gerade alleine, denn ein ungeduldiges Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Es geht mir dabei hauptsächlich um das allgemeine Schulklima" fuhr er fort, „Es handelt sich hierbei um ein fast vergessenes Ritual, dass schon lange nicht mehr angewendet wurde. Angeblich hat Helga Hufflepuff selbst diesen Zauber erfunden und ihn dem Sprechenden Hut erklärt, damit in Zeiten der Not, also wenn die Feindschaft und Rivalität zwischen den Häusern – besonders was Gryffindor und Slytherin betrifft – die Überhand zu nehmen drohen, dieses Ritual angewendet werden kann. **etwas verschachtelt der Satz, sorry**

Ich bitte euch nun also, euch bei euren Partnern einzutreffen" mit diesem Satz verschwanden die Tische und Bänke aus der Halle und Dumbledore ergänzte: „Die Tanzübungen sind eure eigene Sache. Wer nicht übt wird von mir eine Strafe bekommen. Ihr erkennt eure Partner an dem Licht, dass über ihren Köpfen zu sehen sein wird".

Harry erkannte vergnügt, dass Ron bereits neben Hermione stand und dass beide etwas verlegen grinsten. _Und wo muss ich jetzt hin,_ fragte sich Harry nun ungeduldig, während er bemerkte wie Draco und Ginny sich entsetzt anblickten und Pansy ihren Freund anschrie. **;-)**

Er lief durch die Halle, auf der Suche nach diesem mysteriösen Licht, von dem der Schulleiter gesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich entdeckte er es und im ersten Moment war er glücklich darüber seinen Tanzpartner endlich gefunden zu haben,bis er jedoch erkannte, WER denn genau sein Tanzpartner sein sollte.

Ihm genau gegenüber stand: Severus Snape, der ungefähr so begeistert aus der Wäsche guckte wie Harry sich fühlte – nämlich überhaupt nicht...

**Und wie war's? ;-) Ich weiß, das war ein ganz böser Cliffhanger fg**

**Dies hier ist übrigens meine allererste FF ever und wenn es euch gefällt, dann pleaaaaaaase rewiew, damit ich nicht die Nerven verliere und tatsächlich auch irgendwann mal Lust habe, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben ;-)**


End file.
